Never Together Forever
by Mandy8706
Summary: OMG I was reading through my chapters and half of the chapters were missing. Please still read and review I fixed everything! Naley and Leyton! Finished
1. Who do I love?

Never Together Forever  
Chapter 1  
  
Peyton thought she had her whole life planned out. She would grow up, go to college, and get a successful job. Everything was going so well, so planned, until she fell in love.  
  
"Peyton! Come down and eat your breakfast." Peyton's dad yelled.  
  
"Ok I'll be down in a minute." Peyton replied.  
  
She finished her drawing that had a broken heart with 23 in it for Nathan. Then she sets it on her side stand next to her bed. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and found her dad sitting at the table and already eating his eggs.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head. Next time I am going to go up their personally and pour water on your head." Peyton's dad said laughing.  
  
"I've been awake for a while. I was just drawing."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Breakfast looks delicious." She sits down and takes a bite.  
  
"So when do you head out again."  
  
"Tomrrow morning."  
  
"Dad will you ever stay a whole week?"  
  
"I don't know I gotta go when they tell and right now that's the only thing that's keeping food in this house so I can't complain."  
  
"Yeah I know. Well I got to go. C ya."  
  
Peyton walks out to her Mercury and drives to Haley house to give her a ride to school like she did every morning.  
  
"Hey Haley. How are you?"  
  
"Just peachy and you"  
  
"Great." They laugh.  
  
"I kinda need to talk to you about something." Peyton says.  
  
"Ok what?"  
  
"Remember when you use to like Nathan so much and I got so mad at you because I found out?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well do you still like him?"  
  
"No deffinitly not."  
  
"Cause it's ok if you do."  
  
"Really?" Haley says confused.  
  
"Me and him have been having problems and I love him so much it's just. Haley I need to tell someone this, but you can't tell noone ok?"  
  
"Ok I promise."  
  
"Haley I think I like Lucas."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah. The other day I was sitting in the library drawing and he was reading and we kept eyeing each other and then he smiled at me."  
  
"Yeah that smile really drove you in right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah I know that smile."  
  
"And he walked over to me and we had this conversation about the book he was reading and the books he likes and I loved all of them. We had so much in common and it made me realize me and Nathan have nothing in common. Nathan always made me stay away from Lucas cause you know they are brother rivals, but it's getting so hard to."  
  
"Love can be so crazy. But why end it now? Why in 5 months when yall are so in love? Right?"  
  
"I don't feel it. I have never felt the way I felt when I was with Lucas, with Nathan for the 5 months we have been together you know? And if my hearts not in it then what's the point in hanging on?"  
  
"Maybe you need to be with Lucas."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
R/R- Continue? Yes.....no? 


	2. I will do what it takes

Chapter 2

Peyton and Haley arrive at school and they go their separate ways to go to their lockers. Peyton starts to open hers and Nathan walks up to her.

"Hey baby." Nathan says greeting her with hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey."

"Well what's up?"

"Not alot. Just getting ready to go to Chemistry."

"Yeah I got to head to Geometry."

"Yeah."

"So what are we doing after school?"

"I can't do anything I gotta get home and work on this drawing that I gotta get in by tomorrow for a grade." She knew she couldn't tell Nathan that she was going to Lucas's house cause he would go off and hate her forever.

"Oh ok can I come by and watch and maybe we can do something after you finish?"

"No it's going to take me all night. Tomorrow we will do something I promise."

"Ok deal."

"Walk me to class?"

"Of course." Nathan says putting his arm around her.

After Nathan dropped Peyton off at her class he went to Geometry. Nathan sits in front of Haley.

"Hey Nate what's up?"

"Nothing just panicking over this test."

"Don't worry just remember all those techniques I taught you and you will do fine."

"Yeah I know. Hey you wanna do something after school. I wanna take you out somewhere to pay for all our tutoring sessions."

"Ok what time are you picking me up?" "Well what time do you wanna go?" "I guess at 6?"

"Great."

"Remember keep your eyes on your own paper and raise your hand if you need help." Mrs. Thomas said in her screechy old voice.

"Yeah Haley no cheating off me." Nathan said with a smile.

Haley laughs.

"I'll try not to." Haley smiles at the fact that he was joking around with her.

After school Peyton jumps in her car and prepares to take off, but Haley runs up to her.

"Hey I need a ride home?"

"Actually I was heading to Lucas's"

"Oh ok nevermind."

"No I will give you a ride home."

"No that's ok I will just see if Nathan will give me a ride."

"Are you sure?"

"No they both have practice till 4 anyways I will give you a ride."

"Ok." Haley gets in and they leave.

"Oh guess what?!" Haley says excited.

"What?"

"Nathan wants to take me out tonight to pay off for all our tutoring sessions."

"That's great Hales. Yeah he wanted me to do something with him after school, but I wanted to see lucas so I told him I had a drawing to do."

"Oh."

"but I didn't tell him to take you out that was totally on his own."

"But I don't think he goes for people like me. The book nerd that's waiting for marriage."

"Haley Nathan's nowhere close to being like those kinda guys. He will wait forever for you to be ready trust me."

"Ok good."

"You want me to help you find something to wear?"

"If you want."

"Ok"

Peyton spends a hour helping Haley get ready for Nathan and then she leaves to go to Lucas's.

She knocks on his door. Caren answer's it.

"Hi Caren is Lucas home?"

"Yeah he's in his room you can go get him if you want."

"Ok thanks." Peyton walks in.

As she gets closer his music gets louder and louder. The door was cracked so she slowly walks in. She see's him laying on his bed with no shirt and light blue boxers on. He looks over at her.

"Hey Peyton what are you doing here?" He jumps up and gets his jeans on and turns off the music.

"I just thought I would stop by and maybe we could talk."

"About what?"

"The night before me and Nathan started going out in your room and you wanted me but I backed away I fell in love with you. When Nathan made me stay away from you for all these months I have fallen in love with you. The other day in the library when you stared at me and then smiled at me I fell in love with you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. And from the expression on your face you think I'm crazy."

"No I don't think your crazy I'm just shocked."

"I wanna be with you Lucas."

"That night in my room I wanted your heart,body, and soul but you wouldn't give it to me. Why? Why do you tell me all this now? Now that you and Nathan have been together for 5 months?"

"I dunno, but what I do know is we like the same music and we like the same books. I think I connect more with you."

Silence

"Please Lucas, Please say you will be with me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Peyton I'm with Brooke now."

"Your kidding."

"I wish I was."

"Ok this is embarrassing." She turns around and starts to walk out.

"Don't be embarrassed. I have waited so long for you to want me the way you do now and you tell me all this when I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah well I can't control my heart. I can't control when it falls in love you. I'm sorry for ever telling you."

"No I'm glad you did."

"I gotta go Bye Lucas."

"Wait will you go down to the basketball court and help me practice for tomorrow's game? I don't like being down there by myself." He smiles.

"I guess." She says with a half smile.

He puts his arm around her and they walk down there.

Nathan drives up to Haley's house and knocks on her door. Haley answers.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"You look great."

"Well thank-you so do you." He walks her to his Mustang and opens the door for her.

"Thank-you." Nathan runs to the other side and drives off. "So where do you wanna eat?"

"Caren's Cafe?"

"I don't really want to see my mom right now."

"Oh ok. Wherever then."

"Well if you really want I will."

"No go where you want."

"Ok." Nathan decides to take her to Sizzle Grill.

They walk in and sit down.

"So how did you become so smart?"

"Umm I just study alot. You know your alot smarter than what you take credit for."

"No I'm really not, but I'm not complaining being stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it got me you didn't it." He smiles.

"So are you enjoying this?"

"Yeah I'm having a blast."

"It's great for us to just hang out without the books you know."

"Yeah. So do you wanna go help me practice for my big game tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Maybe I can tutor you in the department."

Haley laughs.

"Yeah I need it. I'm totally flunking gym cause of that stupid sport."

"Hey it's not stupid it's my life."

"Oh oops sorry."

"It's cool. Come on let's go."

Nathan drives down there.

"Well Well Well isn't this a surprise. You ditch me to be with my worst enemy."

"I'm sorry." Haley mouths to Peyton. Peyton smiles at Haley.

"Look I made her come help me with my shots."

"Yeah he came to my house and drug me out." Nathan hugs her.

"You better not have a change of heart on me now."

"Hey why don't we do Me and Haley against you and Peyton." Nathan says pasing the ball to Haley.

"No that's ok me and Peyton will just watch." Haley says throwing the ball back to Nathan.

"Ok cool."

Peyton and Haley sit on the bench on the side.

"That was close." Peyton says to Haley.

"Yeah I know. So how did yalls talk go?"

"Well he's going out with Brooke."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to talk to him for you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"Thanks your a great friend Haley."

"I know. Look at them playing I wish they would get along. They get along so well on the court then after that they look like their going to kill each other."

"I know."

"Lucas is my everything now and I will do anything to get him."

r/r: Tell me whatcha think so far?


	3. I love him

**Chapter 3**

**Peyton's walking down the hall to her 2nd period class when Lucas stops her.**

**"Hey Peyton." **

**"Oh hey luke. You know for you to be going with Brooke I never see yall don't spend alot of time together." **

**"Yeah I know. But I was wondering if you ever want to hang out we can. I don't want you to think just because I'm with Brooke we can't be friends." **

**"Oh I know. Actually if you want we could go to the pool party tonight." **

**"Is Nathan going to be there?" **

**"Yeah." **

**"Then no." **

**"Come on please it would mean alot to me and Haley if you want." **

**"Ok I guess I could keep Haley company." **

**"Yeah." **

**"Ok what time are you going to be there?" **

**"8" **

**"Ok c ya there." **

**"Ok bye. Oh yeah you can even bring Brooke if you like." **

**"I won't tell her if you don't" He smiles at her. **

**"Ok." She spots Haley down the hall. **

**"Hey Haley wait up." "**

**Oh hey." **

**"I got good news." **

**"Yay I love good news tell me tell me!" **

**"Ok if you want you can come with me to the pool party tonight." **

**"Ok who's all coming?" **

**"Lucas and Nathan." **

**"Oh no. Lucas and Nathan together at a pool?" **

**"They will be fine." **

**"Yeah when their drowning each other." **

**"It'll be fine trust be Nathan will be to busy with you and Lucas will be to busy with me." **

**"Ok fine I'll go." **

**"Ok great I will pick you up at 8." **

**Peyton goes home and gets online and checks her email. She had a message from Lucas. **

**Peyton,**

**Hey. I'm sitting here thinking about the other night and everything you said to me. I can't believe your finally feeling this way. I can't help myself when I'm around you. I can hide out with Brooke all I want, but I can't hide forever. That night in my room when I wanted you, but you backed away I fell too I fell so hard I never came back. I never started loving Brooke cause I'm still in love with you. I wanna be with you to Peyton for now and for always, but I don't want to hurt Brooke and I don't want her to hate you. So what do we do?**

**Lucas**

**Nathan pops up.**

**Nate&Peyt23: So are you going to this pool party thing tonight or what?**

**Peyton23: I planned on it.**

**Nate&Peyt23: You want me to come pick you up?**

**Peyton23: No I gotta pick up Haley.**

**Nate&Peyt23: Oh she's going.**

**Peyton23: Yeah I invited her.**

**Nate&Peyt23: Let's just hope she doesn't bring her little buddy with her.**

**Peyton23: Who Lucas?**

**Nate&Peyt23: Yeah.**

**Peyton23: Actually I invited him to. **

**Nate&Peyt23: Why you do that?**

**Peyton23: He's your brother Nathan and your going to have to accept that sometime.**

**Nate&Peyt23: Yeah but I don't have to right now. I g2g bye**

**Peyton goes to her room and gets ready for the party and drives to Haley's house and picks her up. They arrived at the party 5 minutes late. Peyton and Haley walk up the steep railing and look out over the pool. **

**"Look Peyt Lucas brought Brooke." Lucas looks at Peyton and strugs like he didn't know why she was there Peyton just smiles at him. **

**"Come on lets go talk to him." Haley says grabbing Peyton's arm. **

**"Hey Lucas. Hey Brooke." **

**"Hey tutor girl." Lucas hugs her and then he hugs Peyton. **

**"I didn't know" he whispers in her ear. Haley feels someone come up behind her and tickle her. **

**"Hey Nathan." **

**"Haley can I talk to you for a sec in private?" **

**"Sure." They walk over to a fold out chair and talk. **

**"I need you to break up with Nathan for me." **

**"I can't." **

**"You have to Haley. Lucas wrote me a email expressing how he feels for me and its killing me to not be able to be with him." **

**"But he has Brooke." **

**"I know, but... maybe your right. Jsut wait awhile k" **

**"Ok." **

**"Hey look I think Brooke's leaving." They walk back over to Lucas. **

**"Where's Brooke going?" Peyton ask confused. **

**"Everyone's going down to the basketball court, but I told her I couldn't just leave you cause you invited me and all." **

**"So Nathan went to?" **

**"Yeah." **

**"Haley go and catch up with Nathan and see if he will give you a ride down there." **

**"I can't." **

**"Just do it." **

**"Ok bye Lucas. Bye Peyton." **

**"Bye see ya tomorrow." **

**"Finally we got the pool to ourselves with no boyfriends or girlfriends." **

**"So what do you wanna do?" **

**"Let's swim." He take off his tanktop and his pants to reveal his orange swimming trunks. **

**They jump in. **

**"This feels so wrong." Peyton says. **

**"Why?" **

**"Cause we're in this pool practically alone and it just feels weird." **

**"Yeah I know." **

**"I love you so much Lucas you have no idea" **

**"I can't love you back Peyt. I can't do that to Brooke." **

**"I'm not asking you to love me back or to hurt Brooke. I'm just telling you how I feel." **

**"I know. I gotta get out of here." She lays her head on the side of the pool and watches him dry off she jumps out and walks over to him. He sits down and starts trying to dry his hair. **

**"I'm sorry." **

**"Yeah me too. I can't do this Peyton. I wish I could, but I can't." **

**"Why not? I thought all this is what you wanted." **

**"To many of her friends are around." **

**"Well at least come back and swim with me." **

**"I guess." He pulls his tanktop back off and they jump in. **

**"I like swimming better in the dark." **

**"I don't especially whe I have a girlfriend." Peyton pushes Lucas against the wall of the pool. **

**"Look just for tonight let's just not worry about your girlfriend ok?" **

**"Peyton! You know I can't..." He starts kissing her. **

**They start making out, but for some reason Peyton swims away. **

**"Peyton where you going?" **

**"Lucas what are we doing?" **

**"I thought you wanted to do this?" **

**"I do. More than ever, but it all just feels so wrong." **

**"I know but baby come on." **

**"Yeah I know." **

**"You got me all worked up and your just going to leave?" **

**"Ugh.." She swims up to him and he puts his arms around her waist. **

**"Are you sure lucas? I mean people can see and tell Brooke?" **

**"Yeah I really don't care anymore. I rather be kissing you than worrying about them." She smiles and starts kissing him. **

**"Trust me Lucas she won's find out." **

**"I do trust you." **

**"Your going to realize you can't trust noone deffinitley your bestfriend." Brooke says from behind. **

**"Where the hell did I find my bestfriend? Backstab hotel. Oh oops that's right how could someone be my bestfriend when they were never my friend to begin with. Wait till Nathan hears about this." **

**"Brooke!" Peyton yales as Brooke walks away. **

**"Busted." Lucas says playfully. **

**"You don't care that your girlfriend just caught you making out with another girl?" **

**"At least now we don't have to worry about a girlfriend." **

**"This is so wrong." Peyton walks over to the chair gets her stuff and runs off toward her car. **

**"Peyton wait. I thought you wanted me and Brooke to break up." **

**"I did, but not like that." **

**"Can'y you see now we can be together Peyton just like you always wanted. Now all you gotta do is break up with Nathan." **

**"I don't think I can." She goes to the driver side and jumps in. **

**"Wait. A second you just made me lose my girlfriend and you don't want to break up with your boyfriend." **

**"You didn't lose nothing yet. Go talk to her." **

**She drives down to the basketball court and finds Haley sitting on the bench watching Nathan, Jake, and the rest of the team play. Haley runs over to Peyton. **

**"OMG guess what!?" **

**"What?" Peyton says smiling acting like she's happy to cover the feeling of betrayal.**

**"Ok first of all Brooke likes Jake. Second of all Nathan says he likes me." **

**"That's great but umm.. Brooke kinda caught me and Lucas making out in the pool." **

**"Are you serious?" Haley says shocked. **

**"Yeah and she said she's going to tell Nathan, but I don't want to hurt him you know." **

**"Yeah I know." Nathan runs up to Peyton. **

**"Hey Peyt can we talk?" **

**"Yeah." **

**"Ok come on." Nathan says taking her hand and leading her down by the river.**

**It was so peaceful with the sound of the river and crickets chirping. **

**"Have you ever had the feeling that someone wasn't being loyal to you?" Nathan asked. **

**"No." Peyton replied. **

**"Sometimes I just come down to the basketball court and jut shoot and it's like I'm shooting off all my pain all the drama." **

**"What pain?" **

**"The pain your causing me with Lucas....... I came back to get you to take you down here, but when I came back I saw you jumping in the pool with Lucas." **

**"Well you had already left." **

**"Why didn't you come with Haley?" **

**She stays silent. **

**"When me and Haley was in the car she siad to me. How much longer do you think you can hide with Peyton? And I didn't understand what she was saying, but then it hit me. How much longer can I stand being with Peyton who's still in love with Lucas? That hurts so bad to know your still in love with him." **

**"I don't want to hurt you Nathan." **

**"Then don't, tell me you wanna be with me and not Lucas." **

**".......... I can't." She stands up and walks away. **

**Peyton goes home and sits in front of her computer and let's Lucas watch her on cam drawing.**

**Lucas03: I love watching you draw.**

**Peyton23: Have you talked to Brooke?**

**Lucas03: Yeah.**

**Peyton23: And.....**

**Lucas03: We broke up.**

**Peyton23: Oh**

**Lucas03: Yeah so how did you and Nathan's little talk go?**

**Peyton23: He wanted me to tell him I wanted to be with him and not you.**

**Lucas03: Did you?**

**Peyton23: No. I can't lie to him.**

**Lucas03: Let's just be together Peyton.**

**Peyton23: Ok. I'm going to go email Nathan k **

**Lucas03: Ok c ya**

**Peyton starts typing out a email.**

**Nathan,**

**I can't keep living in this lie. I tried to hide my feelings for lucas, but tonight they came out. And I wanna be with him. I think it's best if we go on with our lives without each other. I want you to be with Haley. She needs a good guy in her life and your that guy. I still love you Nathan your still my bestfriend even though I know I'm not yours.**

**Luv ya **

**Peyton**


	4. I'm falling for him

**Chapter 4**

**Peyton steps out of her car and walks in the front doors of the school. She goes to the cafeteria to get some breakfast and she spots Nathan and Haley sitting down laughing and giggling. She walks over to them. **

**"Hey Haley what you doing? I came by your house to pick you up and your mom said you weren't there." **

**"Oh Nathan came and picked me up." "Well couldn't you have called and told me?" **

**"Sorry." **

**"Yeah Peyton I will be taken Haley to school now?" Peyton's eyes grew big. **

**"Oh really." "Yeah." Haley smiles. **

**"I gotta go." Peyton says as she heads out the door. She spots Lucas. **

**"Hey Lucas." **

**"Hey what's up?" **

**"Nothing much I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight at the basketball court?" **

**"Yeah just me and you right?" **

**"Yeah but I gotta get to Chemistry Mrs. Taylor said if I was late again I would have to do tons of extra homework. Meet me tonight at 7" **

**"Ok Bye." He gives her a kiss on the lips and a hug. **

**She kept wondering does that mean they are officially together or what?**

**After school Lucas decides to go see Haley. he knocks on her door. She answers. **

**"Hey Luke." **

**"Hey Hales what are you up to?" **

**"Nothing much I have tried calling you 10 times and I've left 5 messages, but you haven't called me back." **

**"Oh really I guess I didn't hear the phone." **

**"Haley you have a phone right here." he says pointing to the phone on her desk. **

**"Oh then I don't know why it didn't ring." **

**"Why do I have a feeling your trying to avoid me?" **

**"Lucas Scott you know I wouldn't do that to you." **

**"You would for Nathan. And don't tell me you wouldn't." **

**"Lucas leave." **

**"See I told you." **

**"Get Out!" Haley screams mad.**

**Lucas drives to Peyton's house and picks her up early and they go down to the basketball court. Peyton gets out of the car and walks over to the ball holder and takes a ball out of it. **

**"So you want to play a game or just shoot." Peyton asks. **

**"A game." Lucas replies with a smile. **

**"Are you sure? I might be a little rough on you." Peyton says playfully. **

**Lucas runs up and grabs the ball out of her hand and turns around and shoots and makes it. **

**"Just the way I like it." Peyton smiles then runs and gets the ball. **

**"I get the ball first." Peyton says. **

**"Ok." Peyton throws the ball to him then he throws it back and she goes to shoot but he blocks her causing her to miss. **

**"Man! That would have been a perfect shot!" Peyton yells in disappointment. **

**"What? Am I being to rough." **

**"Shut up." Lucas walks over to the bench and sits down. **

**"Sometimes I just lay back and wonder if I make the right choices in my life. I always thought me and Nathan were forever and look at us. Is love really love at all or is it just pain in disguise? Is it suppose to lift you up or meant to make you fall? There's so many questions I need answered before I fall in love with you Lucas." **

**"I wish I could answer them for you, but I don't know myself." **

**"What's wrong Luke you look like you got something on your mind?" **

**"Haley and me had a huge fight before I came to pick you up." **

**"Over what?" **

**"She hasn't been returning my calls and she won't answer the phone when I call. I think she is way over her head about Nathan. He's not worth her changing herself over you know. She's been my best friend since we were 2 and I will not let Nathan change that." **

**"I don't think she really knows how it feels to be really in love or to have someone really care about her." **

**"Yeah I know and that's why I'm cuttin the guy some slack."**

**Haley and Peyton in her room talking.**

**"I feel like I'm falling for him Haley." **

**"OMG me to for Nathan I mean." **

**"Really?" **

**"Today Nathan was being weird he like pulled me up against the locker and kissed me and I feel like he's putting so much on me all at once." **

**"Your just not use to it. Trust me you will like it once he does it enough to you." **

**"Are you saying Nathan's kinky." **

**"Oh yeah." They laugh. **

**"Haley do you think Lucas is the one for me?" **

**"Yeah why wouldn't he be?" **

**"All this is just so wrong. I feel so happy that I am finally with him, but I think he is expecting me to fall in love with him to soon." **

**"Yeah that's the way he's always been. He's always expected everyone to fall in love with him at first sight." **

**"I don't believe in that whole 'I love you' thing when you've only been with the guy for a couple of weeks you know. It makes it more specialer when you wait to say it." **

**"Oh yeah...Umm.. Peyton I need to talk to you about something. Today when me and Nathan were in the hall and you were at your locker. You seem to keep your eye on Nathan. Are you sure you are ok with us hanging out?" **

**"Yeah of course." **

**"He went to kiss me and it felt wrong like I was invading your property." **

**"He's all yours now. He's not mine. Go for it Haley makeout with him, have sex with him for all I care." Haley laughs. **

**The doorbell rings. **

**"Come on lets go answer it." Peyton says getting up and walking downstairs. **

**"I wonder who it is?" Haley asks. **

**"I hope it's Lucas." Peyton says with a smile. **

**Peyton opens the door and finds the person that made her mouth literally drop to the floor. **

**"What are you doing back?" **

**"What's it been Peyt, 6 months?"**

**r/r- Hmmmm.. who could it be?? Is anyone actually likeing it so far?? Please let me know :) The chapters will be longer in the future I promise!!**


	5. He shouldn't have came back

Chapter 5

"Wow hey Jake what are you doing back."

"I came back to see how the gang was doing." Jake says to Peyton.

"Where's Jenny?"

"She's with my mom. I didn't want to bring her down here and have to worry about her all the time."

"Yeah."

"Hey Haley how are things with you?"

"There great thanks, I was just about to go though so I guess I will see yawl later."

"Ok." Jake says giving her a hug.

"Bye Haley." Peyton says.

"So what now?" Jake says.

Haley was so happy cause she finally found the one for her. She knew Nathan was going to be her everything. She walks down to the basketball court to see Nathan, but instead she see's something that makes her heart shatter into a thousand pieces, makes tears breakout and fall down her cheeks, and makes all her blood stop flowing.

"Nathan?" Haley says watching the guy of her dreams break away from kissing another girl.

"Hey Haley. What are you doing her?"

"Your mom said you were down here. Who's this?" Haley ask confused.

"Oh this is a girl I met at my dad's party he's having." Haley walks away.

"Haley what's wrong?" Nathan screams running to catch up with her.

"Nathan why are you with her? Your suppose to be with me remember?"

"Wait a second be with you? What are you talking about?"

"Nathan I thought we were dating ok."

"I never said that? Did I?" "No but I thought..... nevermind." She walks away again.

"I didn't know."

"Yeah apparently you don't know alot of things." Haley runs to Lucas's house crying.

She knocks and he answers.

"What's wrong Hales?" He says hugging her.

"You were right! You were right all along."

"About what?" "About Nathan." "What did he do to you?"

"Its my stupidity I should have known."

"Come in and we will talk about this."

"Ok." They walk to his room and sit on the bed.

"Your room looks different."

"Yeah me and Peyton painted it the other day."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah so what happened?"

"I went to see him down at the basketball court and he was kissing another girl. A girl that I don't think he even knew."

"And you thought you and him were more serious?"

"Well yeah. I mean I thought him kissing me up against my locker and us holding hands to classes was a sign."

"Yeah. People can send out wrong signals you know."

"Yeah I know."

"I just thought that just maybe I was lucky enough to have a guy like him to actually care about me the way I cared about him." Haley begins to cry again. "Come here Hales." Lucas holds her.

"It's going to be ok."

"I feel like he's drowning me and he won't let me up. I'm dyeing without him."

Haley soon leaves Lucas's house and walks back home and finds Nathan on the porch.

"Geeze it's about time you got home?" Nathan says. "How long have you been out here?"

"Like a hour and a half something like that."

"Why?"

"Cause I need to talk to you about what happen."

"Well I don't."

"Haley I never knew we were more than friends."

"Yeah well stupid me thought we were."

"Your not stupid Hales."

"I saw a side of you tonight that makes me question wanting to be with you."

"What?"

"I don't know if that person you are is the person I want to be with."

"What are you talking about? What kind of guy am I?"

"Like that girl you didn't even know her name and already you had your tongue down her throat."

"Please don't judge me Haley."

"I'm trying not to."

"I just don't want Lucas hating you for being with me. He hates me and I'm sure he doesn't want his berstfreind to be with me."

"I don't care anymore. I love Lucas to death, but I chose you over him. And if he really cares about me as he says he does then he will understand."

Jake and Peyton are up in her room talking.

"You left me in the worst time of my life. You left me when my mother died Jake. You know how that feels? I waited so long for you to come back. I got really depressed. I just wanted you to come back and tell me it would all be ok, but you didn't. And then Nathan came to my rescue. He made everything ok. And for that second I knew I could move on with someone new and I did. Me and him were together for the last 5 months and they were great, but..."

"But what?"

"Look I don't want to talk about it and not to you."

"Look Peyton you can't hate me for leaving."

"Yeah but I can hate you for never coming back." She walks out the door and drives to Lucas's.

"This is so crazy. People made me believe he was dead for so long. Luke they all lied to me. They made me believe something that wasn't true and for so long I believed them. And he shows up at my doorstep and for once my heart literally fell to the floor and for once I wished he didn't come back."

"Why?"

"Because Lucas I have finally fell so in love that nothing noone does will change that. And I like being with you."

"I like being with you to, but he scares me so bad."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm scared he's going to make you fall in love with him again."

"I never loved Jake." "Then why did you give him a escape route when he needed out? Why did you fight Nicky over him if you never cared?" She stayed silent.

"Because I thought I loved him. I really did, but I was wrong."

"I think you should read this." Lucas gets up and walks over to his computer and pulls up a email.

"I saved this for you to read, but I never got around to showing you." Peyton stands up and sits in the chair and reads it.

Lucas,

Hey man how's the team holding up without me? Jenny's getting so big she will be 12 months tomorrow. Life around me is changing so fast I can't keep up. I heard the rumor back there is that I'm dead. I'm not I don't know who started it, but don't tell Peyton it's not true. I won't be coming back. I know I told Peyton I was, but I can't. I feel like her heart is with Nathan and not with me. How is she? Is she with Nathan or what? Is she still waiting for me to return to her? Man I wish I could just hold her one more time, but it hurts to look into her eyes and not seeing her gazing into mine cause her hearts with someone else. I better go talk to you sometime.

Jake

"Did you email him back?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah."

"What you say?"

"I told him that you missed him and you cried for days when you heard he was dead."

"Yeah. He shouldn't have came back."

"Yeah I know."

"Now I have to tell him I have moved on and I don't want him back in my life not even as friends."

"Yeah."

"Just promise me you will stay with me forever." Lucas says to her while wiping her hair behind her ear.

"I promise."

"There is only one way that I know you will keep that promise." He gets down on one knee.

"Will you be with me for ever and always? Will you be my wife?"

Peyton just stands there stunned with no expression.


	6. I miss the past

Chapter 6

"I don't know what to say." Peyton says shocked.

"Say yes." Lucas says still on his knee. She just stands there still in shock. Please."

"I can't."

She runs out the door and gets into the car before he could stop her. She goes home and gets out her drawing book. She draws Lucas kneeling down with dialogue. "Will you be my wife?" She thinks to herself as she draws. 'We are way to young to be getting into something that serious. I mean we still have to finish highschool. And this would make Brooke even more mad at us. Plus she wasn't that in love with Lucas right?'

"Well I did it Haley." Lucas says taking a sip of his coke.

"You did what?" Haley asked while pouring her some coffee.

"I proposed to Peyton."

"Aww congratulations."

"Not exactly."

"Well she said yes right?"

"No."

"OMG you gotta be kidding me."

"No. I'm serious. She flat out said I can't."

"I'm sorry."

"You know what it's ok cause I know she's loves me and one day we will be together forever."

"Yeah. I think she's still bugging out about Jake coming back."

"Yeah I noticed that. You don't think she still has feelings for him do you?"

"No she likes you now Lucas. She would kill me if I told you all the stuff she has said about you."

"Tell me." "Do you want me dead?"

"I won't tell anyone you told me."

"Ok. The other night she told me that she finally has fallen for you and nothing noone know does will change that. Are you happy now?" Lucas smiles.

"Man I love that girl to death. But sometimes I just wish it was back to where it was just you and me you know?"

"Oh yeah before all the drama."

"You were the love of my life and I never in a million years thought we would break up the way we did."

"Oh you mean throwing a lamp at me that nearly put me in the hospital, yeah me either."

"I'm so sorry about that Haley and I still feel so guilty about. You know my temper."

"It's ok it's in the past. Hey do you want to go down to the basketball court just you and me."

"Yeah it's been forever since we actually gotten to hang out just us down there."

"Yeah so come on."

They walk down there. When they got there Haley walks to the center and twist around with her arms out.

"Wow we have came along ways since we were down here last together."

"Why did you quit coming down here after school like we always use to?"

"I got busy with my studies I guess."

"You remember last year when me, you, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, and Tim all came down here after homecoming last year."

"Oh yeah. That was the night that I had to decided to go all the way with you."

"Yeah, but you were so scared so I decided to wait for you to be ready."

"Yeah."

"But I'm glad we finally did and I hope I made your first time special."

"Trust me Lucas you made everything special for me." They got really close and Lucas puts his hands around her waist.

"Why can't we just press rewind and go back to that night?" Haley says laying her head on his chest.

"You have no idea how bad I wish we could."

Flash Back

Haley and Lucas in her living room when her mom and dad were in California on a business trip and Lucas's mom was in Italy so he got to spend the whole week over at her house. They were watching 'A Walk To Remember'.

"Lucas babe can I ask you something?" Haley asked Lucas snuggling even closer to him. "Sure."

"Do you think your in love with me yet?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know I was just wondering."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you trust me enough to go all the way with me tonight?"

"No, and don't be mad at me, but I feel like it has to be when you get that feeling that you love that person so much and you can't wait."

"I understand. I'll wait as long as it takes."

"Lucas please don't give up on me. Like go to another girl behind my back."

"Baby don't worry about that. No other girl can satisfy me the way you can. I won't let them try."

"Thanks. K I'm going to bed are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Well I would rather sleep in your room, but the couch is fine." Haley smiles and kisses him.

"See ya tomorrow."

"You want me to walk you up to your room?"

"No because I'm afraid if you do you won't be coming back down if you know what I mean."

"Come on baby we don't have to have sex your parents aren't home. We could just cuddle all night." He says pulling his shirt off.

"Yeah cuddling people can only go far and you know where it leads you. I'm going to bed."

"Ok night babe."

"Night!" She yells going up the steps.

Haley walks down the hall and goes into her room and lays on her bed. She lays there for about five minutes thinking.

'What if I do give it to Lucas tonight? I mean I love him so why not? What am I doing? I promised myself and my family that I would wait till I was married. But Lucas is so the one I will spend forever with so why wait? What if he tells people? What if I tell people? What if everyone finds out and then my mom and dad finds out. OMG then they will definitely make me and Lucas break up. Then they will never trust me alone again? But I really wanna be with him tonight.'

She ends up getting up and going down stairs. She walks into the living room to find Lucas on the sofa with no shirt and dark blue boxers on. He looks up and sees her.

"Baby what are you doing up?" She lays down beside him facing him.

"Baby I love you and I can't wait any longer. My love for you is so strong right now."

"Are you serious? I was thinking the same thing."

"You can take it or leave it."

"I want it believe me I do. But are you sure? Baby this is your first time are you sure you want it to be with me?"

"I'm positive." Lucas smiles then starts kissing her and he gets on top of her.

"Take it slow Lucas." "I will babe."

End of flashback

"Haley why did you have to break up with me."

"I didn't it was a mutual thing remember?" "

"No it wasn't cause I wasn't ready to let go."

"I'm sorry Luke. I'm sorry for any heartache I ever caused you."

"It's ok babe." She looks up and he stares deep in his eyes. He then leans in and kisses her and she doesn't back away until something just clicks.

"Wait Lucas stop."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry it's just we can't do this Luke. I have Nathan and you have Peyton now. We are gonna have to stop living in the past and move on."

"I don't want to Hales."

"Your gonna have to cause I love Nathan and I won't hurt him like you hurt Brooke. And I will not let you do that to Peyton either."

"I'm not going to hurt Peyton like I did Brooke ok. I actually care alot about Peyton."

"That's good she needs a guy like you in her life."

"Yeah well you need someone better than Nathan in yours."

"Lucas do not go there. You promised."

"I know. But Haley he's going to hurt you."

"But I love him and I am willing to take that chance."

"As long as your happy." "I am and you of all people should know I haven't been this happy in a long time actually I haven't been this happy since we broke up."

Lucas goes home and gets on the Internet to check his e-mail and to see if Peyton was on. He didn't see her on.

Peyton03: Hey like my new sn?

Lucas03: Yeah.

Peyton: Look just b/c I said no the first time you asked doesn't mean I will the second time.

Lucas03: I know that. I just feel like Jake still plays a big part in your life still.

Peyton03: But he doesn't. U gotta believe me on that.

Lucas03: I do believe you. It's just complicated.

Peyton03: Don't make it complicated Lucas.

Lucas: I'm trying not to, but I am going to bed talk to you tomorrow.

Peyton03: Ok night night

Lucas03: Night.

Peyton stays on and draws cause she knew Lucas would watch her as he fell alseep.

Nathan goes home, goes to his room and checks his e-mail and sees a e-mail from Haley. He goes to open it, but is interrupted by Dan.

"Your starting to get home later and later." Dan says walking towards Nathan.

"Why do you care? You never did before."

"I don't care I just would like to know where your going."

"Well it's none of your business."

"Well your my son so yeah it is my business."

"What do you want anyways?"

"I came up here to tell you I am leaving to San Diego tomorrow night."

"Good."

"Your coming with me."

"When hell freezes over."

"Nathan you are coming with me."

"No I'm not."

"Have your bags ready by 5 tomorrow."

"No."

"Nathan if you don't you better go crawling to your mom and see if you can live with her cause you won't be welcomed here anymore." Nathan gets up.

"That's fine dad I'm leaving here anyways. I'm getting my own place."

Peyton goes to Lucas's house. Caren answer's.

"Is Lucas home?"

"No he just left to go to the basketball court."

"Ok thanks." Peyton gets in her car and drives down there.

She sees Lucas on the bench staring up at the hoop. "Your down here alot lately."

"Yeah well I've had alot on my mind."

"Yeah." Peyton says sitting beside him.

"Lucas the other night when you proposed to me I was shocked. All I wanted to know was why someone like you would want to spend forever with a girl like me?" "Why wouldn't I wanna spend forever with you? Your nice, your pretty, and you got to know me really deep inside. Peyton I want to spend all of my days with you. I want it to be Peyton and Lucas Scott forever."

"Peyton Scott." Peyton says laughing.

"Not to bad." Lucas says back.

"I always thought Nathan was the only one for me. I thought our love was so unbreakable. It was funny cause I wrote his name everywhere all over my walls,notebooks, I even had his picture as my wallpaper on the computer. It was just there to remind me of what I had and what not to mess up, but then that day in the library when I was watching you read and you looked at me. My heart melted and then you smiled at me and I knew that you needed to be a part of my life or I was just going to die. Lucas you need to be a part of me. So yes Lucas Scott I will marry you." Lucas smiles.

"Why can't we just do it right here and just be together." Peyton says.

"We can't baby."

"Why not?"

"Just wait a little while ok."

"Ok, but when we do I just want it to be Haley,Nathan,Caren,Deb,and my dad there. I don't want alot of people there."

"You forgot Brooke."

"I know." He pulls her close and they just sit there and watch the stars.

The next day at school. Haley's at her locker getting her book for geometry. Nathan comes up beside her.

"Hey babe." Nathan says giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey."

"I got some bad news for ya."

"What?"

"My dad is forcing me to go with him to San Diego."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Well your not going right?"

"Of course I'm not going. Haley I wouldn't do that to you."

"You better not. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well I am going to be staying at a hotel until I can find a preeminent apartment."

"Oh ok. Well let's get to geometry before we're late." Nathan takes her hand and they walk to class.

Peyton walking to chemistry.

"Hey Peyt wait up." Lucas yells.

"Hey."

"So has Jake left yet."

"Yes so you have nothing to worry about."

"Peyton let's do it tonight."

"Do what tonight?"

"Let's get married."

"Your kidding I wasn't serious about doing it now."

"Well I am."

"Lucas we can't."

"You know what. I thought you wanted to be with!"

"I do, but marriage can wait."

"No it can't not when your feeling what I'm feeling right now."

"No it can't!" He walks away mad.

"Lucas stop!" He keeps going.

r/r- Oh no is Peyton starting to have second thoughts? What does Lucas mean what he's feeling right now? Keep reading and find out :)


	7. Happy Birthday

Authors note- OMG my electricity went out when I tried to upload this and it mess the chapter all up to where it won't show up so now I have to redo it by memory. Sorry it's taking so long to get the chapters up I will be faster trust me.

And I will now make the chapters easier to read :)

Chapter 7

Haley and Peyton are in Haley's room. Peyton is looking though her cd collection and Haley is looking up some research for her book report.

"OMG Peyton guess what I just remembered?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow is Lucas's birthday."

"That's right. So what are you going to do for him?"

"Well what are you doing for him first. Your his girlfriend."

"Nah you have him first. Your his best friend. I'm sure he would like to have a exciting birthday with his best friend instead of a romantic dinner with his girlfriend."

"Aww well how about this. I'll have him in the day time and you can have him at night." Haley says with a wink.

"Ok fine with me." They burst out laughing. "Haley your such a great friend. I'm so glad we got to get so close."

"Yeah just think if you weren't failing Bio we would have never met."

"Yeah really." Peyton laughs. "Well I'm out."

"Ok girl see ya tomorrow."

"Ok Bye." She yells walking out the door.

Haley's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe I got a question for you?"

"Ok what?"

"Will you go to Ohio with me for a week?"

"Nathan your crazy. You know I can't."

"Why?"

"Lucas's birthday is tomorrow."

"He won't mind."

"Nathan I'm his best friend he wants me to be here."

"Ok babe we will leave tomorrow night?"

"Ok."

"Ok. Bye."

Peyton goes to Lucas's house and walks to his room and knocks.

"Hey Luke what are you up to?" Peyton asks walking over to his computer desk that he is sitting at staring at the screen with a widow up with a black background. "Lucas what are you doing?"

"I am staring at the screen that I use to see your face on all the time, but lately it's been just blank."

"Yeah I know."

"Why?"

"Cause I have had a lot on my mind and I don't want the world to see my tears."

"What tears?"

"The tears from my life and the choices I make. Lucas I have been thinking alot like seriously. And please don't hate me or get mad, but I am really not ready to get marry and your not either. Your turning 18 tomorrow."

"How are you to tell me what I'm ready for? Peyton come on."

"I'm sorry Lucas."

"Yeah me to." He gets up and walks out. She let's him leave to get some air. She sits on his bed and looks around his room. She sees some pictures of him and her on his walls. She stands up and gets a better look. Peyton turns back around and sees a notebook on his bed she picks it up and starts to read it.

Peyton,

I am so relieved now. I have waited so long to ask you to marry me and now that I have it's amazing. You said yes and I am so glad. Now we can official belong to each other and that's great.

And it ended unfinished.

She walks down to the basketball court where she knew he would be. He was sitting on the picnic table him and Nathan had brought down there earlier that year. He was sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Lucas?"

He wouldn't look up. She walks closer to him and sits beside him.

"Lucas?!"

"What?" He looks up with bloodshot eyes and tears rolling down his cheek.

"What's wrong? Is this because I don't want to get married?"

"My mom is leaving. She's going to Charleston to live with Keith. She finally said yes. I told her not to go, but she told me it's not my choice."

"I'm sorry."

"She's leaving the house to me and that scares me."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone Lucas."

"Will you move in with me? Your dad's not home alot cause he's on the ship so why be alone?"

"Yeah babe. Anything for you."

He hugs her.

"By the way I agree with you about waiting."

"I love you so much Lucas you have no idea."

The next day Haley gets up at 9:00 and walks over to Lucas's house runs to his room and jumps on the bed.

"Get up get up get up." Haley says jumping on his back.

"Haley it's 9 o'clock in the morning." Lucas says rolling over.

"It's your birthday Lucas."

"Oh yeah I forgot." Lucas says sarcastically.

"We got a long day so hurry up and get dressed."

"Normal people don't get up till 12."

"Like we're normal." Haley says with a laugh as she walks out so he can change.

Lucas changes into some jeans and a white t shirt and walks out to his car where Haley was waiting next to it.

"Hey your suppose to be driving me around on my birthday."

"Throw me the keys."

"You really need to get a car."

"I still haven't gotten enough money from the cafe."

Lucas gets in the passenger side and Haley starts driving.

"So where are we goi... whoa Haley. Now I know why you don't have a car." Lucas says holding on to the top handle for dear life.

"What?"

"First your speeding then you just almost went off the road."

"Ohwell, anyways we're going to our favorite hangout spot when we were younger."

"The Cafe's rooftop?"

"No not your favorite hangout spot. What was my favorite spot we always went to?"

"Oh, behind the Cafe?" Lucas says smiling.

"Lucas Scott." Haley says slapping him.

"I know. It was that broken down storage place that we used as our own little house. Right?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool. I haven't been there since we were 14. Are you sure it's still there?"

"I hope so."

They go up the dirt road and they keep going up it.

"Lucas do you see it anywhere?"

"Yeah it's way back there you see it."

"Yeah."

Haley parks the car and they go inside the old building.

"Wow everything is still where we left it."

"Yeah, but more cobwebs." Haley says with a disgusted face.

"Yeah. Lets go see if all of our names are still engraved in our wall of fame as we called it."

They walked over to the wall.

"Aww look here's our picture of us when we were 6."

"Look at this."

"Luke and Hales 95." Haley says as she reads it. "Aww that's sad. That year we got really close, cause my mom and dad was fighting constantly and your mom was never around at that time. So we would hide out together down here."

"I wish we could have hid forever. I always thought hiding made everything better and it did until I had to come out. Then I realized hiding just postponed the pain that awaited."

"Happy thoughts Lucas. This is your birthday."

"Sorry. So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you have planned next?"

"Well this was it."

"Are you serious?"

"No." Haley says laughing. "Lucas your so gullible."

They go riding for awhile just doing friend stuff then Peyton got to have him for the night.

She drives to his house and picks him up.

"Don't even ask where we're going cause I'm not gonna tell you." Peyton says looking over at him and smiles.

"I wasn't gonna."

They reach the parking lot of the hotel.

"Don't say a word this is really special."

"This is great."

They walk in and Peyton walks over to the front desk.

"Peyton Saywer and Lucas Scott."

"Yes here is your key. Room 532."

"Thanks." Peyton says taking the keys with one hand and holding Lucas's hand with the other.

They walk to the elevator and goes up to the 6th level. Peyton unlocks the door and opens it. The room was amazing.

"One bed?" Lucas says raising his eyebrow to Peyton.

"Is that a problem?"

"No." He says with a smile.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Thanks for this." He says hugging her.

"Your welcome baby. Let's eat." Peyton walks over tot he phone and tells them a order.

"Where are we eating there's no table?"

"Come here. Close your eyes." She takes his hand and leads him on the balcony. "Ok open."

"Wow." Lucas says looking at the dining table with candles lit along the railing and in the middle of the table.

"This is great Peyton."

"I'm glad you like it."

They soon eat and then they go inside.

"So what now?" Lucas says taking his shirt off.

"It's your birthday you decide."

Lucas smiles as he walks over to her.

"I want you." Lucas says putting his arms around her waist and she runs her hands up and down his bare back.

"You already have me."

"No I want all of you. I want you to let me inside of your mind and your body."

"You can have it." Peyton says as he kisses down her neck. "You can have it all baby." She whispers.

He lays her on the bad and they make love.


	8. Prom

Chapter 8

Peyton woke up in Lucas's arms.

"I think this was one of my best birthdays I have ever had."

"Yeah I bet."

"No not just cause of this, but we gave ourselves to each other tonight. We waited so long to actually feel comfortable enough to do this and we did."

"And it was amazing."

Lucas kisses her on the forehead.

"So what are we doing today?" Peyton says beginning to get up.

Lucas pulls her back down.

"We're going to stay in bed all day."

"Oh we are." Peyton says kissing him.

"Yup. We're just going to relax and enjoy our time with each other."

"Fine with me." Peyton says laying back in his arms.

Haley and Nathan has gotten back from their week in Ohio so they could get ready for prom.

"OMG this is so exciting." Haley says sitting in a chair letting Peyton do her makeup.

"Yeah I know and Haley you better stay the whole time including the after party."

"Ok I will I promise."

"Close your eyes." Peyton says putting Haley's eye-shadow on.

"I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"I'm scared Nathan's gonna expect us to you know after prom."

"Don't worry about that until it comes up. Just try to avoid the subject of after prom."

"Yeah."

"Ok your all done now go get your dress on and let's go Lucas and Nathan will be here any minute now."

Haley runs into the bathroom and gets her dress on and walks out.

"OMG your dress is beautiful."

"Thanks. So is yours."

"Well thank ya." Peyton says with a laugh. "Let me call Lucas and see where their at."

"Ok."

Peyton dials out Lucas's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke this is Peyton. Where yall at?"

"Umm.. we're coming by that old barn down from your house. We're almost there."

"Ok."

"Ok bye."

"Their almost here Haley."

"Ok."

They walk downstairs and sits on the couch waiting for them to knock.

Lucas and Nathan get out of Nathan's 2004 Mustang.

"Are you nervous yet?"

"Kinda." Nathan says grabbing the corsage from the dashboard.

Nathan and Lucas had decided to be nice to each other for Haley and Peyton's sake.

They walk up to the door and Lucas knocks. Peyton answers it.

"Hey babe you look good." Peyton says to Lucas giving him a hug. "And you do to Nate." Peyton knew it would make Lucas mad if she hugged him so she gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Nathan says walking over to Haley and greeting her with a hug. "You look gorgeous." He whispers in her ear.

Lucas and Nathan put their corsages on them and they head off to prom.

They walk into the hotel where it was being held. Everyone was already there and dancing.

"Come on Lucas let's go and dance." Peyton said grabbing his hand and taking him to the dance floor.

"Yeah Nathan come on." Haley says doing the same.

"I'm so glad I came and your the one I'm with." Peyton says putting her hands around his neck and letting him slide his arms around her waist.

"Yeah me to." They sway back forth.

"I don't think I could have gone though this school year without you helping fix all my mistakes. I got so scared when you left me I thought I was going to die cause I couldn't breath, but baby I am so glad you came back for me."

He just pulls her closer.

"And I want to be with you again?" Peyton whispers in his ear.

As they swayed back and forth Peyton just felt like she drifted right off her feet. He was her everything.

Haley and Nathan were swaying to the beat of the music. Nathan just holding her as close as he could never wanting to let her go.

"Haley?"

Haley raises her head from his chest.

"What babe?"

"Thanks for giving me a second chance. I won't let you down this time."

"I know." She lays her head back down on his chest. "This feels so good Nathan. Don't ya think?" Haley whispers in his ear.

"Yeah."

Haley feels him pull her close really strong.

"Nathan I want to give myself to you tonight." Nathan still thought she was waiting for marriage, cause she never told him about Lucas and her.

"I thought we agreed to do that when we get married?"

"I know, but I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Ok babe."

Later in the night Nathan and Haley decide to just skip the after party and go back to his apartment.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Nathan asks opening his fridge.

"No I'm good."

"Ok." Nathan says grabbing a water bottle and taking a sip of it. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Haley says a little nervous.

"Oh I know what you want to do." Nathan says walking over to her and putting his arms around her and kissing her on the lips.

"I'm scared." Haley whispers.

"Don't be babe. It'll be ok."

"I'm just scared that tomorrow when we both graduate we will move on with other people and forget everything."

"Baby I will never forget you. We will be together forever and that's a promise." Nathan says kissing her on the forehead. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes I do."

Nathan gives her a peck on the lips and hugs her close so she would feel safe. Then he takes her hand and leads her to his room where they make love for the first time.

Haley at Peyton's house talking about their night at prom.

"So what did you Lucas do after prom?" Haley asks while taking her laced up heels off.

"We went to the after prom thing till 12 then when went to Tim's party and ditched that around 1:45. So we went to his house and stayed from 2 till 4 and that's it. How about you and Nathan."

"Well we left prom around 11."

"Are you serious why so early?"

Haley just smiles.

"Peyton theirs something I need to tell you, but you cannot tell Lucas."

"Ok. What?"

"Me and Nathan kinda well.... You know."

"Your kidding."

"No I'm serious and it was great."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. He was so gentle. It was so sweet and romantic. He had music playing and candles lit."

"Aww..that's sweet. Me and Lucas's first time was in his room on my birthday. Girl talk about romantic. He had the rose trail, the lighting fixed, the music, the candles, and the wine. He was shaking like crazy, cause he was so nervous."

"Yeah Nathan kept trembling it was so sweet, cause it was like all his bad boy side just left him and he was actually scared."

"Yeah." Peyton said getting that feeling back when her Nathan did it their first time. Let's go to bed girl. Your staying over right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Night"

"Night."


	9. Graduation Night

Chapter 9

Peyton and Haley woke up and had breakfast then Peyton drove her home and she went to Lucas's. She knocks on his door and he answer's it.

"Hey Peyt." Lucas says opening the door with nothing but his black boxers on.

"Wow."

Lucas just laughs.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course."

He takes her to his room and they sit on his bed.

"Lucas you remember that night that we had that long discussion about our family. You wanted me to tell you about my mom and how she died, but I told you no?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's been on my mind ever since and I want to tell you now."

"Ok."

"I was 16 years old. My mom insisted on getting a pizza for me and Nathan. So she wanted us to go with her. So we all got in the car and sped off. Stupid me came up with a conversation about Nathan's basketball game and she went to look back at him and she didn't see the red light and ran it. A truck was coming full speed on her side. I was sent to the hospital with stitches in my arm and Nathan had some bruises, but was fine." She starts to tear up. "Lucas I looked over and my mom was sitting there lifeless with blood ALL over her and there was not a damn thing I could do to save her. I heard her crying and I told her she was going to be ok, but the paramedics were to late. She died right there beside me."

"I am so sorry Peyton."

"My dad was on the boat at the time and I had to be the one to tell him. I had to be the one to tell my dad that the women he loved and married was dead." Peyton leans over with her head in her hands. "It hurt so bad to hear my dad cry on the other end."

"I bet come here." Lucas wraps his arms around her and lets her weep in his arms.

"It hurt so bad when I realized that could have been me or Nathan. Why just her to die? I could not for one second believe it was all happening. What in the world did my mom do to deserve dyeing? I mean she never intended to die. It just happened and it was out of her control."

"She's watching over you Peyt. You just gotta believe."

"I do believe. When I got home from the hospital that night I kept looking out the window and praying that she would walk right back into the house and walk into my room and tell me it was all a dream, but she didn't."

"I don't know how it feels to lose a parent, but I do know how it feels to lose a bestfriend."

"Hurts doesn't it. Right here." Peyton says placing her hand on his chest.

"Yeah." Lucas says holding her hand. "I am so sorry you had to feel that kind of pain, but I'm here for you now."

"I know you are Luke. I just want you to know everything about me you know. I want us to be able to understand each other."

"Me too." Lucas says wiping her tears.

Everyone was gathering into the gym that night. It had rained earlier so they were forced to have it in the gym to avoid all the mud. Haley drove with Nathan and Lucas drove with Peyton. They all met in the lobby at 6:30.

"OMG guess this is really it." Peyton says as they all got in a circle with their arms around each other. It was Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Tim, and Jake.

"I am going to really miss you guys. You all really made my highschool experience fun and I will never forget it." Haley says with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Guys this is it. All the hard work came down to this night. I can't wait to watch each of you walk down the aisle. I'm proud of you guys." Peyton says.

"I am really going to miss playing basketball with my teammates everyday. I am going to miss my tutor and my girlfriend Haley. Lucas I am even going to miss you your my brother and Haley has made me come to the fact that we both have to accept that." Nathan says.

"Umm.. I'm going to miss everyone. I am going to miss my bestfriend here Haley. I know Nathan will do you good. I just hope that before this night is over we will all be friends and noone will leave enemies. As Haley said each and everyone of you has made my highschool year a rememorable one and I am so glad I came here." Lucas says.

"I know some of you I didn't get to spend as much time as I hoped with, but Nathan and Lucas yall are the best basketball players I have ever saw and I hope you two succeed in the professionals. I'm going to miss you all." Jake says.

"Well I hope you all do well in the future and I am going to miss yall. Now let's graduate." Tim says as they all head for the gym.

They all are seated in front of the stage as their parents and friends surround them. Haley had to sit on the stage so she could soon do her speech. After the principle and coach Whitey did their speech Haley did hers.

"Hi my fellow senior class. I am so glad I got to be your valedictorian. Ever since we were little we always wondered how are senior graduation would be like and now we are finally here and it doesn't feel like we are actually finished. All that hard work is finally over with. All our relationship and friendships, that we hope will still grow after this, are over. No more seeing everyone everyday in the halls. No more running to classes cause you know your late. And no more dancing with your sweet hearts at homecoming and prom. I think we all have been through alot here. I think we all have learned alot from each other. I know I have. I learned that being crazy once in a while is ok and that falling in love isn't as bad as it seems. I hope everyone in this room with me tonight succeeds in life. I hope you get good jobs and live a long and healthy life. Thank you for your time. I love you class of 2004 and keep safe."

Everyone stands up and cheers. Haley goes back out into the crowd and sits as the principle calls out the names.

After he was done everyone begins to exit as they do Peyton makes sure she finds Brooke. She does out in the parking lot about to get into her car.

"Brooke wait!" Peyton yells running over to her.

"Peyton what do you want?"

"What I want is us not to end our senior graduation hating each other."

"Oh really. Well I really don't care."

"Brooke. Please you have to forgive me. You are my bestfriend. You always have been since we were 3 and I will not let that end now."

"Oh really. You should have thought about that before you madeout with my boyfriend in the pool."

Peyton was speechless. She didn't know what to say to that. Maybe Brooke was right. Maybe she didn't deserve to be forgiven for something like that. So she let her leave. She let her best friend leave hating her still.

Peyton runs back to the front door where everyone was gathered at.

"So I guess this is it guys." Jake says.

"Yeah. We better all still keep in touch." Haley says giving everyone good bye hugs.

"Haley you act like we are all moving or something. We all see each other anyways even outside of school. So don't worry." Lucas says hugging her.

"I guess your right." Haley walks over to Nathan who was talking to some of his other friends.

"Everyone party down at the basketball court everyone is invited!" Tim say walking out of the front door.

"Ok Hales you ready to go." Nathan says putting his arm around her.

"Yeah hold on."

"Ok."

Haley walks over to Lucas who was hand in hand with Peyton talking to Jake.

"Hey Lucas will you come by my house later on tonight?"

"Sure." Lucas says giving her a hug.

"You know the usual I don't care how late."

"Ok."

Lucas always pecked on her window when he got scared at night or when he needed to talk. He mainly did it when his parents broke up, but then he just started coming for no reason, but Haley never minded.

She goes back to Nathan and he opens the door for her and she gets in and he gets in.

"So what now?" Nathan asks looking over at Haley.

"Let's go back to your place."

"Ok." Nathan starts the car and off they went.

"Peyton you ready to go?" Lucas asks Peyton.

"Yeah let's go."

"So are yall going down by the rivercourt for once last time and shoot some hoops with the guys?" Jake asks.

"Yeah we'll be down there later probably."

"Ok man yall keep safe."

"Ok man bye."

Peyton and Lucas get in her car and drives off.

They drop by their houses and changed clothes then they go down to the basketball court. Where everyone from the basketball team and other seniors was.

"Yall started without me?" Lucas says walking over to the court.

"No we're just warming up. Where's the other Scott?"

"Who cares. One Scott can take you all."

"We'll see."

"Hey Peyt will you keep a eye on Jenny for me?"

"Sure." Peyton walks over to the hood of his car where Jenny was in her baby chair.

"Hey."

Peyton heard a voice so formilar but she knew it couldn't her. She turns around to find Brooke. Brooke hops on the hood with her.

"Hey Brooke."

"We have been friends for so long. I keep asking myself why? Why did I chose a backstabber for a bestfriend?"

"Brooke I don't want to argue."

"Me either. I just want some answers Peyton. That's all I want from you."

"Brooke for some reason when we was younger it was so much easier to make promises, but then it started to get so hard to keep them." She looks away from her then turns back to her. "If you really want to know why I did it it's because I fell in love."

"Yeah you did. With my boyfriend Peyton. He was everything to me and he meant the world to me and you were my bestfriend. What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing Brooke. This was never about hurting you."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Brooke say as she hops off and begins to walk away.

"Brooke stop." And she does so and turns around. "So this is it?"

"Yup. This is it Peyt." She turns back around and there she went. She walked away once again.

Lucas walks over to Peyton.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing at all."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup she still hates us."

"Your joking."

"Nope can we go home now?"

"Sure." Lucas runs back and tells the guys their leaving.

After they left the basketball court Lucas walks over to Haley's house. It was around 12:30. He pecks on her window and she lets him in.

"So why you want me to come over?"

"I just need to talk to someone."

"Oh ok."

They sit on her bed.

"I remember it just like it was yesterday you hiding behind Karen at the neighborhood gathering picnic. You were so scared of me. We were what 6. That was the first time I saw you and that's the first time I fell in love. I tell myself everyday I am in love with Nathan, but nothing can seem to give me that feeling that I felt when I saw you that day."

"Yeah me too."

"It's so hard letting go of your first love you know?"

"Yeah."

"But we have to move on Lucas. We have to. It's not fair to Nathan for me to still be in love with you."

"Well how can you just stop loving someone?"

"Bye leaving."

"What?"

"When me and Nathan were up in Ohio we had decided after graduation we would move up there. Lucas he wants me to marry him. I am so scared he keeps throwing everything at me and I don't know what to do."

"Being on your own is a scary thing. We you have to start making decisions like that by yourself and that's why you have Nathan. He's there to help you."

"Yeah." She starts to cry. "I miss us Lucas. I miss me and you playing everyday. I miss us falling in love again everytime we see each other. I miss us goofing around together when we would hang out. it just all went by so fast and there's nothing I can do to rewind it all."

"Yeah I do, but maybe it's a good thing that we can't go back. There are some things that are just meant to stay in the past you know."

"Like our relationship."

"Yeah. So do your parents even know your leaving?"

"Yeah. My mom and Deb talked about it and they think it's for the best that we got out on our own and start a life together."

"Well that's good Haley. I'm glad one of us can get out of here."

"You can Lucas. Just take Peyton and go."

"No I don't want to take her away from this place. I just think I need to leave by myself and leave everyone here happy."

"Yeah well maybe that would be for the best, but Lucas bring Peyton with you. Please. I don't want her in this town all alone."

"Yeah I know. I might, but I better go before your parents catch me."

"Ok I guess I will see you tomorrow maybe."

"Yeah I might come by in my busy schedule."

Haley laughs.

"Will you be working at the cafe tomorrow?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah."

"Ok see you there."

"Ok bye Luke."

"Bye." Lucas opens the window and leaves.

The next morning Lucas walks down to the court as he did every weekend morning to gets some extra practice. This morning he finds Nathan down there throwing free shots.

"You know if you want to play like a pro you need to learn from a pro." Lucas says motioning him to throw him the ball.

"Yeah well when you see a pro tell me."

Lucas laughs then Nathan laughs.

"What are you doing here man?" Nathan asks throwing him the ball.

"I heard your taking my bestfriend to Ohio."

"I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I am scared to take her away form this place you know. This is all she knows."

"Yeah well this is all me and you know right?"

"Yeah I still remember when we lived together, cause mom thought it would bring us closer."

"Yeah but instead it made us hate each other even more."

"I wonder why Lucas?"

"What I never done anything."

"Oh you didn't? Then what do you call cutting me off everytime I tried to shoot in a game? What do you call making Whitey bench me a week after I was in the hospital cause you wanted to be the star payer for our game. Lucas you always wanted to be me and I never could understand why? Why do you want to be so much like me?"

"Cause Nathan no one ever cared when I scored the way they did when you did. No one ever cared when I made the winning shot."

"They cared Lucas. It was you who never cared. You want to know something funny?"

"What?"

"I always wanted to be like you."

"Why?"

"Cause you had Karen as your mom and you didn't have to put up with living with Dan. One night I actually told him I wish he would go live with yall."

"Really?" Lucas laughs a little.

"Yeah. The man was driving me crazy. Kept at me all the freakin' time about basketball."

"It was worth it though. Your like the best player we had. Yeah it just sucks that we can't go to the play offs."

"Yeah, but hey it's all good. We gave it our hardest."

"Yeah."

"We'll I am going to go."

"Ok man." Lucas says giving him a tight brotherly hug. "You and Haley keep safe and keep in touch. Don't leave and never call now."

"We will. I promise." With that Nathan walks away and Lucas just stands there. "Oh yeah." Nathan stops and turns around to say "Your still my big brother right."

"Do I have a choice?"

Nathan laughs. "Nope."

"Bye lil bro."

"Bye." Nathan waves one last time.

Still Lucas stares as he walks away. This was his life. This court was his entire life. He spent days down here just shooting. Alot of memories were made down here. This court was where Peyton and Lucas first talked, this is where Peyton and Nathan broke up, this is where Haley and Nathan hooked up, this is where Peyton and Lucas hooked up officially, and this was the place where Lucas's mom came and told him about her and dad's divorce. Still makes him a little upset that he grew up without a real dad. Keith was the closest they came, but he was satisfied with that, cause he knew his mom loved him dearly.

Lucas stays and throws some free throws and stayed thinking what him and Peyton was going to do now.

r/r- Ok there it. Does that sound finished or should I continue another chapter or go ahead and make a sequal to it (that is if yall want a sequal). Please let me know what I should do. Thanks!


	10. Goodbye to You

Chapter 10

The next day Lucas decides to go see Haley before she left. He walks next door and goes up to her room.

"Seems like it was just yesterday I was running up here yelling Haley!!!! Come play."

Haley looks up and over at him.

"I can't believe it Luke I'm finally leaving."

"I know me either." Lucas walks over to her and hugs her. "Never forget me Hales."

"I won't." Haley squeezes him tighter. "I promise." She let's him go.

"Wait.. we act like we'll never see each other again. We will right? We have to. Right?" Haley says panicking.

"Yes haley. We will see each other again. I hope."

"I hope OMG Lucas this is really it." Haley starts to tear up.

"No this isn't it."

"Cause if it is I refuse to go."

"No Haley go. Who knows me and Peyt might come and live out there with you and Nate."

"Yeah right."

"We will definitely come visit sometime."

"It won't be like it use to be. You were over at this house every day of the week. You even came with me and mom to the doctors, dentist, everywhere. You were my bestfriend."

"I still am right?"

"Sometimes I don't know. I mean you will always be my bestfriend, but am I still yours?"

"Of course why would you say I wasn't?"

"Cause the day before you left that one year and you came you came back a whole different person."

"That's why I left Hales to change."

"I know, but you came back and you took forever to come back over to my house. At school you made new friends and you made me feel really bad. Then I went over to your house that day and we made up and I felt better again."

"It'll be ok Haley. Your going to be fine up there."

"I know."

"Almost forgot I got up extra early to get you a good-bye present."

"Lucas you didn't have to."

Come on it's in my car.

"Ok."

Lucas grabs her hand and they ran though the house and though the doors to his car.

"Close your eyes and no peeking."

"Ok." Haley says putting her hands over her eyes. "I'm scared."

Lucas gets out of his car a bag and hands it to her.

"Now you can open them."

"Your such a dork Lucas. If it's in a bag why did I have to close my eyes."

"You know me I have to be all difficult."

"Yeah." Haley laughs. She sits on the step of her porch and starts to open it. She finds a medium sized stuffed tiger and 2 beanie babies, one a dog and the other a leopard, she found lotion and perfume, and the last thing she found deep inside was a box. "Before I open this Lucas. My answer is yes." Haley says joking around with him.

"And you said I'm the dork?"

Haley laughs as she opens it. She finds it to be a a bracelet.

"OMG Lucas it's beautiful."

"It's a memory chain. There are pictures of me and you in little frames all around the chain."

"Awwww. This is perfect."

"I figured maybe then you wouldn't forget everything we had and everything we could of had."

"We could have conquered the world then."

"We could have conquered anything then."

"This is making me like really depressed."

"Yeah I know so I think I should go."

"Yeah good-bye Lucas."

"Bye Haley." Lucas says hugging her and giving her a peck on the lips. When he did that all her feelings that she had for him ever since they were little just came pouring back inside of her and it made her cry. It made her literally feel like her world was leaving her and he was taking her heart to.

Lucas goes back home and gets in his car and drives to Peyton's to help figure everything out.

Peyton was up in he room drawing he pecked on her door. She was laying on her stomach on her bed drawing.

"Hey." Peyton says looking up at him.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us and what we're going to do now with our lives. I mean we can do anything. Your dad is away and my mom has moved up in Charleston. So it's up to me and you to decide what we want to do you know."

"Yeah Lucas please don't think I'm crazy, but I want to move where my mother grew up."

"Where's that?"

"Chicago."

"Ok. I don't think your crazy Peyt."

"I just want to go up there and run though her old house and sit in her room and see what she use to see, I want to go into her kitchen and see where she use to sit every morning for breakfast, I want to run though the meadow and be free like she use to be, and I want to look out her front window and see where she first fell in love with my dad."

"I'm scared though."

"Why?"

"I'm scared that I won't be able to give you the life you want."

"I don't want a life Lucas. I just want my pencil and paper and I will be fine."

"I want to give you everything, but I can't."

"I know babe, but we can do it."

"I can call my mom and see if she can send me some money."

"And I will call my dad and see if he can to."

"Ok."

"Lucas we're going to be ok."

"I know. Well I am going to go. I will be by later on tonight ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

Peyton goes back to her drawing and Lucas goes back home and sits on his couch and turns on the t.v. a couple of minutes later he hears a knock on the door. He walks over to and opens it to find Brooke.

"Can we talk?" Brooke asks.

"Of course. Come on in." Lucas says happy that she came by.

They go to his living room and sits down. Brooke just sits there looking like she was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"Brooke what's wrong?"

"Alots been on my mind these past couple of weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Talk to me Brooke. Just let it all out."

"When you broke up with me.... because of Peyton. I couldn't breath. I felt like I was drowning and you just left me there to die in my sorrow. I had fallen so in love with you I didn't care if I ever got out of it, cause I knew you were the one I was going to be the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. It's like somewhere in the middle of my life I took a wrong turn and it led me to some unfamiliar place. It was like I made a turn to heaven. It was you Lucas who was there waiting for me the whole time and my whole life changed. But I still can't find it in me to forgive you."

"And I'm not asking you too."

"I know. It's just when you asked me out that night I was in shock. I didn't know someone like you could care about a person like me."

"I cared so much about you Brooke. You have no idea."

"If you did Lucas why would you hurt me like that? Why put me though all that?"

"I fell in love with her."

"Yeah pretty sad. You fell in love with the wrong person Lucas."

"I'm sorry."

"I came down here to tell you that I don't want to be your friend or anything else, but I don't want us to leave each other enemies."

"I understand."

"Ok. Bye Lucas."

Brooke gets up starting to get emotional and walks away. There goes the last person. He had finally said all his good-byes.

Nathan and Haley has finally moved to Ohio together, Peyton has finally gotten to run though her mom's house that was still up after all those years, and Brooke she is still in Tree Hill and is surprisingly with Jake now.

They all left with one thought in their heads.

"You never know how much things really mean to you till they are finally gone."

**Goodbye to you, goodbye to broken hearts,  
goodbye to romance, hiding in the dark,  
nights that leave a scar.  
  
Goodbye to you, goodbye to empty cards,  
goodbye to this ball of bliss,  
I'm dancing from your arms.  
  
And I fill the bedroom with silent visions of rain.  
And I paint the morning with echoes from pleasure in pain.  
I don't want to touch emotions, I just got to run away.  
Electric blue like oceans, wild like lovers sway.  
  
Goodbye to you...  
  
And I seal the pillow and shatter dreams down the hall.  
And I hang the heartache like pictures on the wall.  
Can you hear the sound of angels they're playing hurting games?  
Well, I'm a stranger when I'm leaving, I was a stranger when I came.  
  
Goodbye to you...**

**I don't own these lyrics it's Goodbye to you by Roxette**

r/r- That's it guys so please tell me what yall thought of it. Thanks


End file.
